


Delineation

by robocryptid



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Edging, Established Relationship, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robocryptid/pseuds/robocryptid
Summary: Genji finally made one too many stupid jokes about his “cyborg stamina.” What else were his boyfriends going to do but take it as a challenge?
Relationships: Jean-Baptiste Augustin/Genji Shimada, Jean-Baptiste Augustin/Lúcio Correia dos Santos, Jean-Baptiste Augustin/Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Genji Shimada, Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Genji Shimada
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	Delineation

**Author's Note:**

> Updated June 29, 2020: this fic now has [amazing NSFW fan art](https://twitter.com/bloomingnsfw/status/1277700959615905794?s=20) by [bloomingcnidarians](https://twitter.com/bloomingjellies) and you should go look at it right now.

Genji finally made one too many stupid jokes about his “cyborg stamina.” What else were his boyfriends going to do but take it as a challenge? 

He supposed it was meant as some sort of punishment, but he doubted it was going to _feel_ like one. It started slow. As annoyed as they may have been, Baptiste and Lúcio were only human, and the joke held _some_ kernel of truth. But surely between the two of them, they would be able to leave him so thoroughly fucked that he wouldn’t be able to keep going. 

They had a plan and everything.

Step one: let him work himself up, one hand inside his armor while Lúcio whispered into his ear. Minimal work on their part, with the added benefit that they got to watch. He trembled against Lúcio, synthetic muscle in his bicep flexing as his hand tugged at himself, breaths coming quick and harsh. The pressure built slowly, coiling tighter at the brush of Baptiste’s hands on his thighs, at the timbre of his voice when he said, “Let me see you,” and slowly unlatched what armor was left. Genji shuddered, inching his knees farther apart, then he let out the quiet, near-whimper that signaled he was close. 

Lúcio seized Genji by the wrist and pried his hand off himself. The loss was sudden and rude, leaving Genji’s hips shifting restlessly, chasing a friction that no longer existed. Baptiste moved in closer, between Genji’s spread thighs. He licked slowly at Genji’s fingers, striped with the thin, slippery liquid already drooling from Genji’s cock, and he took his time sucking each between his lips, clever tongue and talented lips suggesting all that they were about to do elsewhere. When Baptiste was satisfied, he ducked his head, pressing tiny, suckling kisses to the insides of Genji’s thighs and groin. Each kiss was tender, adoring — and careful not to get too near Genji’s cock until he had cooled off. 

When Genji was no longer practically vibrating in Lúcio’s arms, when his body began to relax again, that was when Baptiste finally went for his cock, lips sliding slick and hot over the crown. Genji groaned and nearly bucked into his mouth. Lúcio pet hands down his sides, along his ribcage and down to his hips, soothing as he could be. Already, each touch felt like more than it should, dulled nerve endings sparking to life under Lúcio’s hands.

Baptiste’s mouth worked carefully down Genji’s cock, each retreat pulling him closer and closer to orgasm. Genji’s body stiffened, and Baptiste abruptly pulled away, leaving Genji cursing and laughing breathlessly.

Lúcio’s hands pet softly along his thighs to assuage the cramping in his muscles. “Think we can do one more?” Lúcio asked, like Genji would possibly say no.

This time as the reaction abated, Lúcio curled his hand around Genji’s cock, holding him just a little too loosely, stroking him just a little too slowly. Maddening. Baptiste still knelt between his thighs, taking over the petting that Lúcio’d had to leave off for this. Lúcio’s thumb swirled through the slick liquid beading at the head of his cock, and Genji’s hips jerked into the sensation, his head falling back on Lúcio’s shoulder.

When Lúcio’s hand slowed, Genji let out a choked off moan and buried his face against Lúcio’s neck, mouthing blindly at whatever skin he could find. As his pumps gained momentum, Genji’s head rolled again, face pointed at the ceiling, gasping and his hips moving with the sensation. Lúcio cupped his chin, stroked at his throat, then finally gave him two fingers to suck on. Genji’s lips closed instantly around them, thankful for something else to focus on, to dull the need so sharp it nearly hurt. Then he twitched once more, all but sobbing with gratitude when he realized this time he would be allowed to come, because Lúcio’s grip grew tighter and more determined, and he didn’t let go when Genji got close. Genji shook in his arms as he came, heaving out huge lungfuls of air.

Step two: they let him recover. He was going to need it. Genji sprawled out on the bed, belly down. Baptiste smoothed his palms down Genji’s back, fingers splaying wide at his waist, before he went searching for the small panel at the base of Genji’s spine. Both as medics and as his boyfriends, they were each familiar with the mechanical parts of his body — and the unintended but pleasant side effects of certain bits of circuitry.

Lúcio pushed at Genji’s thighs, which spread wide without any resistance. Then he settled in between them, mouthing at the exposed skin of his ass. There was a seam beneath the curve of one cheek where synthetic skin met organic, which they had all learned together was particularly sensitive. Lúcio ran his tongue along that seam, then dragged his lips along it too, hot breath chasing the saliva until Genji thought he might not be able to stand it anymore. Lúcio laughed when Genji wiggled his hips impatiently against the bed. The invitation may have been ridiculous, but it did its job; Lúcio spent a few more moments teasing him, then his tongue swept one long stripe from the back of Genji’s balls up to his hole before he set to work licking him out in earnest. His mouth was wet and warm, tongue moving softly until Genji tried to push back into the mild pressure, unable to keep still.

Baptiste got the panel free, then his fingers moved along the exposed wires. He twisted one, and Genji groaned at the heat that slithered down his spine, his hips angling back so forcefully he almost injured Lúcio’s nose. Rubbing two wires together produced a hot punch of desire deep in his gut, as well as a shudder that had Genji clawing his hands in the sheet, fingers shaking and clenched so hard he threatened to tear a hole in the fabric. Baptiste chuckled at that, then he tried another. This next one hit deep again, this time with a heat like sinking into a bath, except it was inside, pooling in his groin. Genji tried to hide his face against the bed, muffling the helpless sound of his moan until Baptiste grabbed him gently by the hair to tug him away. "We want to hear you," Baptiste said. He waited until he got a weak nod of Genji’s head before he went back to playing with the wires.

Between Lúcio’s mouth and the manipulation of his wires sending lightning along his nerves or melting his insides, it did not take long to send Genji over the edge again, hips bucking against the sheet no matter how hard they worked to hold them still.

Step three: they couldn’t let him get too lazy now. Genji was barely willing to move after all they had done, even if it meant lying in the wet spot. He was clumsy, limbs moving sluggishly as he let himself be pushed and pulled onto hands and knees. Even with so little coordination left, he knew what to do with Lúcio’s cock when it bumped his cheek. Genji latched on, eager and moaning at the taste of him. With the haze of two orgasms hanging over him, this too was sloppy, but he remembered something like a technique soon enough. He groaned weakly at the feel of Lúcio’s hands in his hair, thumbs stroking along his cheeks, tracing the wide stretch of his lips.

Baptiste moved behind him, lubed fingers slipping inside him with ease before they were replaced by the wide head of his cock. Genji’s mouth forgot what it was supposed to be doing for a moment, lips loose and barely moving around Lúcio while he adjusted to accommodate the stretch. Whoever thought Lúcio was the nice one had clearly never slept with him; he tightened his fingers in Genji’s hair. “Pay attention,” he said. His tone was not unkind, but it wasn’t the sort Genji could argue with either. Genji turned his scattered focus back to blowing him, even as Baptiste sank in deeper, drawing his ass back against Baptiste’s hips.

Both demanded his attention, and they weren’t at all in sync with one another. It felt deliberate, meant to prevent Genji from being able to catch up or zone out, so he had to try to focus on every sensation at once. Baptiste’s fingers slipped through the sweat gathering at the small of his back, yanking his hips back onto Baptiste’s cock, just out of step with Lúcio’s careful thrusts into his mouth. It only grew worse when he tried to touch himself; Baptiste seized one hand and pinned it behind his back, and Lúcio demanded that he use more than his mouth.

Lúcio came first, fingers tangling hard into Genji’s hair to pull him closer, fucking into his open throat and spilling straight down it. When he was finished, he was merciful enough to stay put, to give Genji something to lean against, forehead nudging at his stomach while Baptiste’s thrusts rocked him and threatened to upset his balance. Then Baptiste’s fingers squeezed the meat of his ass, and his thrusts turned into sharp little things, the movement of his hips suddenly jerky as he came.

Neither of them bothered to touch Genji’s cock, nor did they let him touch himself.

Step four: having already admitted that Genji’s jokes about inhuman stamina held some truth to them, Lúcio and Baptiste left him to his own devices while they spent time recovering. Not that they went far, and not that they explicitly said whether he could come again either. He wasn’t even sure he _wanted_ to. His body certainly did, but he’d already done so twice and they didn’t show any signs of stopping yet.

Rather than give in, he let himself half doze until Lúcio decided he wasn’t allowed to do _that,_ either. "Need some help staying awake?" he asked with a smirk, and Genji didn’t know whether a yes or no would get the better result. Maybe either would end in the same result, which was Lúcio fingering his already sore hole, moving for his prostate like a magnet. His fingers moved in slow, careful circles, round and round until Genji’s cock was leaking again, half hard and somehow getting both too much and not enough. Genji did his best not to writhe, knees trying to close and spread wider at the same time. He didn’t know how Lúcio could torment him like that, busy as he was kissing Baptiste, but it wasn’t like Genji was going to try to stop him, even as his fingers grew slower, gentler, barely moving at all except to keep Genji on his toes.

It was maddening, and more so because some part of Genji loved it too much to ask him to stop.

Step five: after the interminable torture, Genji was trembling, oversensitive and twitchy now. Lúcio finally pulled his fingers free, and Genji wasn’t sure whether his moan was one of relief or disappointment. They made him sit up on his knees, Lúcio behind him and Baptiste in front. Baptiste gave him a quick kiss before he turned to face away from Genji, down on his elbows and knees, his big body on display. Lúcio pumped Genji’s cock for him a few times to ensure he was fully hard.

Genji wanted to stare and take his time and use his hands to spread Baptiste wide, maybe use his mouth a little too, but Lúcio was pushy about it, guiding Genji until his cock was lined up at Baptiste's hole, already wet with lube. The sight of it on its own was hot enough, but so was the thought of him fingering himself, or of Lúcio doing it for him. 

Genji pushed carefully into the welcoming heat of him, moving in tentative, short thrusts of his hips. The long, drawn out sound Baptiste made was encouraging, as was the feeling of Baptiste’s body opening up for him, drawing him eagerly in. Genji gripped his ass hard, but he was otherwise gentle, doing his best to be patient even with Lúcio egging him on. He bottomed out soon enough anyway, Baptiste’s muscled ass nestled into the cradle of Genji’s hips.

Lúcio, meanwhile, was a monster who wouldn’t even let him have time to appreciate it. He had his hands all over Genji’s and Baptiste’s hips, making careful adjustments like he was going to choreograph the whole damn thing. He leaned in against Genji’s back, fingers dipping back into him, playing in the mess of lube and Baptiste’s come. “Hold still,” Lúcio murmured against his ear, before his lips brushed Genji's shoulder. The head of his cock nudged against Genji’s hole, then Lúcio fed his cock into Genji’s ass. He was slower about it than he had to be, stretching Genji open again when he was already sensitive and tender. 

It felt good, though, filling in space that had been left too empty too soon. His cock dragged against Genji’s oversensitive prostate, and Genji’s hips jumped forward into Baptiste’s tight heat. They both gasped, while Lúcio laughed over the sound, smoothing a hand up Genji's back to push his shoulder until he got the hint and angled himself lower. 

Finally, Lúcio’s sharp hip bones brushed against his ass. Lúcio’s palms traced his ribcage, down his waist, to finally cup his hips. He pulled Genji gently back, burying his cock deeper, then forward into Baptiste. Genji cursed and bent further over Baptiste, who was panting, moving restlessly beneath them both — he’d had to be more patient than either of them, and it showed now in the way he pushed back against Genji in these tiny little motions like he couldn’t quite help himself. His back was slick with sweat, and so was Genji’s; a thin line of it slid from his hair down the nape of his neck, almost ticklishly. 

It was the last minor detail Genji would notice for some time, because Lúcio began to move in earnest. It was clumsy at first, difficult to coordinate all of them, especially with Genji already light-headed and unfocused with too much input. Eventually they found a rhythm, Lúcio with a strong grip on Genji’s shoulder and hip, fucking him with these long, slow thrusts, and Genji forced deep into Baptiste’s body every time. Baptiste met him eagerly, cursing beneath them and spearing himself onto Genji’s cock.

Genji had come so many times he wasn’t sure he could again, but his body was certainly going to try. He was on fire from the waist down, every nerve lit up with pleasure. He let his head hang low, chin practically touching his chest, and he lost himself in the overwhelming sensation. He sobbed through gritted teeth when he came, probably dry, going loose-limbed and clumsy between them again. 

When it was all over, Baptiste flopped onto his back and pulled Genji in close. He never cared about pointy bits or any of that, but he did take some care to arrange Genji how he wanted him. Baptiste’s fingers pet through his sweaty hair. “I think we did it. Finally wore him out,” he said with a grin, looking over Genji’s shoulder. 

“I am right here,” Genji groused.

“Yeah. Worn out. I knew we could do it.” Baptiste grinned, then he tipped Genji’s chin up to kiss him. It was soft and languid, his tongue curling sweetly against Genji’s. There was no greater goal or intent here, only kissing because Baptiste liked kissing, and it helped settle Genji. It was comfortable in Baptiste’s big arms, held in his warm, soothing hands.

Lúcio returned to them with water and snacks, then he settled on Baptiste’s other side, reaching across the broad chest to tangle his fingers with Genji’s. Genji was sore and sated, body buzzing with pleasure, and his final thought before drifting off was that if they wanted to test more of his limits, he was willing to experiment any time.

**Author's Note:**

> Updated June 29, 2020: this fic now has [amazing NSFW fan art](https://twitter.com/bloomingnsfw/status/1277700959615905794?s=20) by [bloomingcnidarians](https://twitter.com/bloomingjellies) and you should go look at it right now.


End file.
